Red String of Fate
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: China has always had the ability to see the red string that tied soulmates together, now he chooses to find his while passing the others who are tied to oneanother. Deanon from the kink meme. Multiple pairings. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not much to say here really. This is just a de-anon from the kink meme.**

**Enjoy this oneshot!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

China looked around his fellow nations and smiled softly. He absentmindly pulled slightly at the string entwined on his pinky finger.

The other nations were walking around oblivious to the strings filling the room. As far as China knew he was the only who could see it on everyone.

The closer, physically, the nations were to their soul mates the shorter the string. But it didn't matter. The string would forever get longer the farther apart the people were and would never wear or break no matter what.

People or nations in this case, would never change their soul mates.

The thicker the string was the closer, emotionally and mentally, the two were. When the two would confess the thread would entwine their entire being and basically 'wrap the two in their love.'

Chinas eyes went over to where Italy and Germany were standing to one another. Even though they didn't see it the red string between them was thick and starting to go up their arms. They were close to admitting their feelings to one another.

Others however. His gaze switched to where Russia and America were nearly at each others throats. The string between them was thin and to someone who didn't know it looked close to breaking but it never would. The string would never break no matter what.

That was why he had refused Russias advances and offers of being together. If China believed in anything it would be that only soul mates should be together. Russia wasn't his.

He didn't know who was his.

He held the string in his hand, the red strangely standing out against the pale of his hand. It wasn't thin. It wasn't thick. He seemed to be friends with his soul mate but he didn't know who it was.

He slid his fingers across the length of it and stood up. After all these centuries maybe he should find out.

He walked past Hungary and Prussia, the former was holding a frying pan in her hands and looked close to hitting the latter with it. Both were oblivious to the red string tying them together.

Liechtenstein was talking to Austria while Switzerland looked ready to leave. His right hand hid the string on his left that tied him to Austria.

Japan was talking to Turkey while Greece who was standing next to Japan glared at the Turk. Sometimes China thought that Japan could also see the string at times. That would explain why he was always with Greece who shared the other side of it.

France was next to England who was cracking his knuckles and looked ready to flinging his fist into the Frenchman's face. The string on Frances side was thick while the one on Englands side was slightly thin.

Canada was sitting by himself but kept throwing glances at Ukraine who was standing next to Belarus. The string was slightly thin between them but that was because Canada refused to act on his feelings. Due to fear of rejection and Russia.

China smiled and continued to walk past the other nations following his own string with his hand holding it in his palm.

Sweden and Finland were standing next to Sealand. The string between the two Nordics was thick and nearly entwined in their entire bodies.

Lastly he walked past Spain and South Italy with the former yelling at the latter about some random unimportant thing while Spain tried to calm him. Surprisingly the string was thick and around their arms and chests.

China looked around the room of nations once more before deciding the end of his string wasn't in there.

He walked into a different room. It was empty except for a few nations. Mostly from Asia. Taiwan and North Korea were there. Thailand and Hong Kong were there. Even South Korea was there. It was a surprise to see the two Koreas there and not fighting.

South Korea looked up from his computer that he had been previously typing on to see China was there and looked back to his computer. The southern side of Korea still refused to talk to China ever since the Korean War during the Cold War when China had sided with the Northern side.

South Koreas red string had once been thick but lately it had gotten thinner and fragile.

There was a sudden realization as he looked at South Koreas string. He looked once more at his own. It had gotten shorter since he had walked it and he could easily see where it leaded.

Right to South Korea.

**Okay I'm sure I got all my OTP's in there.**

**Hope you guys liked this. Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay I think everyone who read this asked for a sequel or at least a continuation. I have decided to continue it.**

**Unfortunately after this chapter I have no idea where to go with this story so ideas would be appreciated greatly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

China leaned against the wall behind him weakly. He ignored the nations that walked by him that gave him concerned looks.

Korea. South Korea was his soul mate. How the hell could he have missed it all these years? It wasn't like they never hanged out before. Sometimes China had to run away from Korea to escape the mans claiming of his nonexistent breasts.

And now this. How the hell had he missed it from the beginning?

Should he talk to him? Try to fix their relationship?

China didn't know what to do.

* * *

China waited for the room to empty. Korea was always the last one to leave a meeting room for his own reasons.

Once the last person left, minus Korea of course, China entered the room.

Korea didn't even look up from his computer that he was placing in his bag and the papers he was gathering.

He then straightened his posture and looked straight ahead as he tried to leave the room. China blocked the doorway. When Korea went to the left China shifted to the left. When he went to the right China shifted to the right.

He sighed irritably. "Can you move? I want to go home." he said curtly.

"No. I want to talk to you aru." China said.

Korea finally met his eyes. Warm and loving eyes had turned cold and harsh. "What do you want?"

China swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just…to talk. We haven't talked in a while aru."

"That's your own fault."

China flinched at the words before clearing his throat. "So tell me. How are you aru?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm fine as well."

"Good. There. We talked. Now let me pass." Korea said.

"Korea please aru." China pleaded.

"Please what?" Korea snapped.

China bit his lip. Before he could say anything Korea said "You realized it didn't you?"

"What aru?"

Korea tilted his head to the string on Chinas pinky. "You think you're the only one who could see the red string?" Korea hissed.

China started. He had indeed thought he was the only one.

Korea took a few steps toward China until the former was pressed against the wall. "Why do you think I was always with you? Why do you think I was always hugging you, kissing you, and touching you? Yes I did it to others but not as much as it was to you." he held up his hand which tied the string to him.

"I knew about this for centuries. You were the only one who never saw it and I was ready to wait for you to realize it. I was ready to wait forever." he gave a bitter laugh. "Guess forever is actually a short time."

"Korea…" China started.

"No. I'm done China." China held back a gasp. Korea never called him that before. "I'm sick and tired of you. All of you. Now let me leave!"

Korea pushed past him and finally took a step out of the room.

"Oh one more thing aniki." he said spitting out the last word venomously, as he glanced over his shoulder and gave a cold smile which caused China to shiver slightly. "Rejecting people originated in Korea you know."

With those words Korea finally turned and left the room leaving China alone.

**And done.**

**I think China was out of character in this chapter. Although Korea is supposed to be like that. He is still hurting badly from Chinas betrayal. **

**Like I said before ideas for the future chapters would be greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you everyone for the faves, reviews, and alerts.**

**Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry they are so short but for this chapter I didn't have that much inspiration and I don't want you guys to keep waiting on me.**

**Like I said before I will gladly take ideas for the future chapters.**

**Anyway enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Korea slammed the door behind him causing the frame, and parts of the house, to shake.

How dare he? How dare China try to talk to him, look him in the eye even, after all that he done to him.

How dare China…no. Not China. Aniki. He was always and would always be aniki before anything else.

Korea groaned as he fell to his knees and slumped forward.

Through all that. Through everything they had been through he still loved his aniki.

He glanced to where he had kept a picture of his family. He reached towards it and gently brushed the dust off the glass.

They were all there. Aniki in front. Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Thailand. Before all this trouble started and they spilt.

Before they had to worry about anything. When they were still kids.

Korea clutched the picture to his chest and bit his lip.

He should call someone. He needed to talk to someone.

His hand reached for his cell phone but stopped when he realized something.

He didn't really have anyone to call.

Yes he was friends, or rather acquaintances, with the other nations but he wasn't that good of friend with anyone that he would be able to simply call and talk about his personal life.

Except aniki.

When there was something wrong he always went to aniki, no matter how big or small.

But now he can't even do that.

Korea held back a sob as he dropped the cell phone onto the floor and clutched the photograph tighter to his body.

He wanted the old days back. He wanted them back! Before betrayal and hurt.

All that changed because of one single day. When aniki had picked his twin over him.

"Aniki." he choked out as his fingers dug into the wooden frame.

* * *

China absentmindly stirred his tea and took a sip, his fingers on the hand not holding the cup lightly traced the string.

His hand started to shake slightly. He put down the tea and grasped his hand and brought it to his chest.

Suddenly he screamed and grabbed the tea cup and threw it at the wall. Glass broke once it contacted the wall and tea was spilt around the floor.

He fell to his knees and stared at the pieces of porcelain lying on the ground. He crawled to it after a moment and picked up the sharpest piece he could find.

He grasped the thin red string in his hands and started to saw at it.

He didn't want this. He didn't want this anymore. This connection to South Korea. He didn't want to nor did he need it.

He had already cut ties with him in almost every way possible. Political, economical, family, everything.

All that was left to do was cut this final connection and he could be free.

A sharp electrical pain ran through his body once. Twice. A third time.

China gasped as it continued to go through him gaining more and more power. He fell to the ground.

This was a warning. A warning from the being dealing with the matters of the souls. No one knew who it was or where they were. All that was known from them was that they took their work very seriously and despised people, or personifications, trying to change or alter their work in any way, shape, or form.

As China had been trying to do.

This electrical current was a warning to him. That if he continued trying to sever his soul tie with South Korea he would be killed.

Painfully.

China curled onto himself. Maybe death would be a blessing after everything.

* * *

Korea jolted suddenly. He picked his head up and looked around his house searching for what had just scared him.

There was nothing else there. At least nothing he could see.

Korea set down the plate of food he had made for himself. What had that been?

Once again a jolt ran up his arm and through his body.

He grabbed his left arm and squeezed it. Whatever it was started to leave his body the same way it had come in. Through his arm and out his hand.

His left hand.

Korea glanced at his red string and pulled at it slightly.

Aniki. Something was happening to aniki.

Without even realizing what he was doing Korea was out the door and running towards his airport.

* * *

China wasn't aware of falling asleep but he was aware of when he woke up in his bed with a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Someone picked the washcloth off his face and allowed him to see who was there. His eyes widened when he saw South Korea sitting next to his bed and watching him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

China nodded and sat up in his bed, his eyes never leaving Koreas.

Korea looked behind them towards Chinas living room. "Was there a reason you threw a teacup at the wall?"

China looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap. He didn't want to tell the real reason.

Korea leaned back in the chair. "Why did you think that you would be able to cut off the string?"

China started and stared at Korea in shock. How did he…

"Lucky guess." he said coolly.

Korea then sighed. "Listen…ani-" he started to say only to stop when he heard someone enter the house.

China felt his stomach drop when he saw North Korea there. He had forgotten that they had a meeting today.

North looked surprised when he saw his southern counterpart before his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

South Koreas eyes narrowed as well. He stood and said "I was just leaving."

Throwing a dirty look at the both of them South Korea turned and walked out the door.

…**and there's that evil feeling again rising inside of me.**

**Oh well. I kinda like it.**

**And before you ask yeah Korea was going to call him aniki again before North Korea came into the picture.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
